Soul Scrolls
by jeano
Summary: [ShikaIno] Ino gets rejected by Sasuke and runs to Shikamaru for comfort. Will their friendship turn into something more? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Scrolls**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and its related characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here.

**Chapter 1**

"Anou... Sasuke-kun, I... I like you..."

My hands were clasped, and my pulse raced as I awaited his reply. My cheeks were hot, and all of a sudden I was intrigued by my well-kept toenails. The silence was deafening. I bit my lower lip in anticipation of his reply.It had taken a lot for me to muster up that bit of courage to confess. _But would he accept me or...?_

"Ino... I'm sorry... I already like someone else. " The apology in his voice was evident, and he bent down a little to gaze sadly and earnestly into my eyes, which were surprisingly dry despite the pain that seared through my heart with the realisation that I had been rejected. 

"Oh, I see..." I forced a smile onto my taut lips as I lifted my gaze to meet his, and tried to conceal the hurt in my voice. 

"Ino..."

"Goodbye, Sasuke..." Unable to bear looking at him any longer, I took off, running aimlessly, not caring where I went-- as long as I was running away from him. I must have bumped into several people along the way; I vaguely heard chiding voices calling from behind me. But instead of stopping to apologise, which I would have done had I not been so dazed by the pain, I hung my head and continued running. 

The pain in my heart gnawed at my senses, and Sasuke's words reverberated in the depths of my mind. _I already like someone else..._

I fought back tears, and bit on my lower lip so hard that I tasted blood. No way was I going to cry over a boy, not even if he was the one I had liked for the better half of my life thus far. 

I screamed as I bumped into a figure; I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the person before me. I landed hard on the dusty ground and winced in pain. I tried to get up, only to find that my left ankle throbbed with pain as I tried to move it. 

Sheepishly, I mumbled an apology, and tried to get up on my own. I was offered a hand, and gratefully, I took it without looking at who offered it; I was too embarrassed to even look at him. 

"Sheesh, Ino... Be more careful next time... Geez. How troublesome." 

My head snapped up as I recognised the signature drawl of my teammate. "Oh, it's you..."

"Ino, what's with you? You don't seem yourself today... First you run around the marketplace like a wild boar..." Here he paused, as if waiting for me to fling a retort at him, and then continued, "And then you crash into me without even realising it. What's wrong with you?" He gazed earnestly into my eyes, genuinely concerned. 

"I... " Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes, and I brushed them away quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

But he did. 

"Ino..." He placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. 

And then the dam burst and I flung myself into his arms, sobbing hysterically, and with complete disregard for the rest of the world. While rather surprised at first, he seemed to know what to do, and simply patted my back gently and said, "Shh, it's all right... Let's find some place to talk..." 

*****

"So... you confessed?" 

I nodded in reply, slightly embarrassed. I sniffled and scrubbed at my swollen eyes, and tried to shut out thoughts of Sasuke. _Damn, why did I even bother to tell Shikamaru what happened? I wasn't even planning on telling anyone!! _I poked at my dinner with my chopsticks, suddenly finding the piping-hot tempura less than appetising. 

"And he rejected you? Just like that?" Meekly, I nodded, slightly taken aback by the intensity in his eyes. 

For a moment I thought he was going to slam the table or do something violent, but the suspense ended in an anticlimax. "Aww, he should know better than to do that... Sheesh..." He rolled his eyes melodramatically. "He really ought to be taught a lesson or two." 

Alarmed, I jumped out of my seat emphatically, upsetting the soup bowl in the process. "No, you mustn't do that!" 

"Do what?" His surprised face mirrored my own for a few seconds, and then melted into another of his signature smirks. "Oh, so you still do care about him, don't you? I meant, he ought to be taught a few lessons in the art of being a gentleman. Chill, don't worry. Surely you didn't think I was going to beat him up?" 

I blushed furiously as I sat down and tried to clean up the mess I had made, amid stares from other customers in the teahouse. I was acutely aware of Shikamaru's taunting, and I kicked myself for not being able to fling back intelligent retorts like him. _But hey, who's the un-gentlemanly one here? If teasing a girl who was nursing a broken heart was being a gentleman, then surely there would be no evil on earth and the hills would be reduced to water._

_Damn you, Shikamaru._ I gritted my teeth in anger as a sudden feeling of worthlessness welled up in my heart. First I lose out to some girl who got to Sasuke first, and now I can't even talk to my teammate without being taunted. Just what kind of loser am I? 

I clenched my fists, determined not to cry. Shikamaru had always been like that, cynical and all, but I just didn't need that kind of cynicism around me just when I needed emotional support most! Oh why did I ever want to tell him what had happened earlier? I'd only made matters worse for myself! 

Afraid that I'd start crying all over again, I stood up and made preparations to go. The disappointment on his face was evident, and he stood up, hoping that I'd stay. "Hey, Ino, you know I didn't really mean to make you upset... But um if you're really that intent on going home, perhaps I could walk you?" 

I ignored him and walked on, pretending that I had not heard. But he grabbed my wrist insistently and refused to let me go. Unable to wrench myself from his grip without kicking up a fuss, I could only watch and wait as he paid the bill, and eventually gave myself in to the notion that he should walk me home. 

*****

I walked in silence beside him in the cool night air. This wasn't the first time he'd walked me home; after all, he said it was only his duty as a teammate to see that I got home safely. Since Choji was perpetually rushing home for his lard-rich dinner, it was up to Shikamaru to walk me home. And despite his constant phobia of being caught in 'troublesome' events, he would take the initiative to see me home. 

I would often grumble that I was a ninja, and could easily take care of myself, but despite all that scolding and complaining, I didn't really mind him walking me home. Even though we spent most of the journey in silence, it was often with reluctance when we parted ways. 

Tonight was no different, and I was touched that he still offered to take me home even though we had a minor disagreement earlier on. 

"Anou, Shikamaru... I'm sorry for what I did earlier on..." I smiled at him sheepishly and stuck my hand out awkwardly as we reached my doorstep. "Truce?"

Instead of shaking my hand, he grabbed my wrist swiftly and, much to my surprise, pulled me straight towards him and engulfed me in a crushing embrace. Wordlessly, he bent down and brushed his lips lightly against my cheek and sped off into the night. 

Slightly dazed, I slowly brought my hand up to my face and touched the place where he had just kissed me. _Just what was wrong with him today?_ I shook my head to clear out my thoughts, and walked up into my house. 

A/n: Yay! My second ShikaIno fic! XD Ah well. Took me eons to write that. XB Yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Scrolls**

**Chapter 2**

I scrutinised Shikamaru, watching for any tell-tale signs. Signs that the lovelorn male lead in soppy television dramas would display when around their love interest.

But he acted pretty much the same: nonchalant, bored, totally unflappable. He caught me staring and offered a puzzled look. "Is there something on my face?" Embarrassed, I shook my head and quickly looked away. 

_But surely he... kissed me for a reason... And what else could it be, but that he likes me?_

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of someone crunching on potato chips and stuffing more into his cavernous mouth as he swallowed. 

"Hey! Y'all are early today!" A shower of chips soaked in saliva rained upon us. We ignored the source, being used to it. 

Our teacher blew out a cloud of grey smoke that threatened to choke us all. But we paid no heed to the health hazard, for we had been passive smoking for the past six years. "Well, Choji, you're a little late today." He glanced at his watch. "Five minutes to be precise. You know the price." 

Choji groaned but was sporting enough to offer every one of us five chips each-- one for each minute. I was rather surprised at the lack of his usually vehement protests, but I soon discovered why when I happened to glance at his swollen backpack.

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot." Asuma-sensei threw his cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it into the dust with the heel of his sandal. "You'll be on a mission with your squads to protect the influential business from our village, Watanabe-sama, from the occasional bandit, and potential Hidden Cloud ninjas. Oh and you'll be headed for Hidden Sand Village." 

I gulped. Hidden Cloud ninjas were reputedly one of the most vicious, and they were promoted according to the number of enemy ninjas killed. They were a tough lot, and were often merciless in their tactics.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck, and please report to headquarters in two hours. Ja!" With that, Asuma-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Instinctively, we all looked to Shikamaru for a battle plan.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "How troublesome." 

*****

"The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand Villages have signed a Free Trade Agreement (FTA) with each other. Hidden Cloud Village was also interested in joining the agreement, but several politicians in Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand had their doubts about Hidden Cloud Village, especially because of its ruthless means of promoting its ninjas.

"Well-known entrepreneur Watanabe Hiroki led a group of businessmen from Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand Villages in the protest against Hidden Cloud's joining the FTA, and succeeded in their quest. 

"There have unconfirmed reports of Hidden Cloud Village's intentions to break off diplomatic ties with Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf, and Watanabe-san has claimed to have received death threats purportedly from Hidden Cloud ninjas..." Shikamaru's voice trailed off and his hands trembled visibly-- the newspapers were practically shivering in his hands. He looked up grimly at the rest of us crowded around him. "This is bad. Very, very bad." 

One of the genins under Choji's charge whispered fearfully, "So what are we going to do?"

He voiced out the very question haunting us, and for a while, nobody, not even the genius Shikamaru, had an answer. 

*****

We marched alongside Watanabe-sama's bullock cart, a sad procession of nine ninjas. Our senses were on the alert, in anticipation of an attack from either bandits or ninjas. _But what if the Hidden Cloud ninjas disguised themselves as bandits? Would we then underestimate them and...? _I shook my head and tried to concentrate on looking for any suspicious happenings around us. 

But still I continued to worry, and prayed hard that the Hidden Cloud ninjas wouldn't outnumber us.

Out of the blue, Arisu, one of the genins under me, cried out in pain, and instinctively flung a kunai in the vague direction of the enemy. Immediately, we armed ourselves in anticipation of a further attack. Meanwhile, Arisu bravely plucked the offensive kunai from her thigh, and blood gushed out of her wound. 

Wincing in pain, she silently ripped a section of cloth from her shirt and tied it tightly around her wound. Even though I was her team leader, I did not dare to offer aid because that would create a window of opportunity for the enemy to launch an attack. 

The sky clouded over and I glanced over at my teammates. We had never fought Hidden Cloud ninjas before, but our training at the Ninja Academy required us to have some knowledge about ninjas from other villages.

But of all the villages, we knew least about Hidden Cloud Village because it was an inward-looking society that was somewhat distanced from the other villages. 

And then a shower of shuriken rained upon us, and all we could do was to dodge and hit them away with our kunais. There was no chance for us to even execute a simple Bunshin no Jutsu. 

Inevitably, many of us got grazed by the shuriken, but right then, protecting Watanabe-sama was our priority. Thankfully, the bullock cart was made of sturdy teakwood and hence not a single shuriken was able to penetrate and harm our client.

The cart-driver had covered his animal as well as himself with a thick layer of dried grass, which proved useful in its purpose. I smiled sadly, half-wishing I were that fat, stupid buffalo.

In any case, we were stuck at a stalemate, but it would only be a matter of time before we got weary and injury-bound, and that would be when the enemy would come in and finish us off.

Shikamaru turned around and cocked his head to the left, just slightly, informing us that we would have to be ready for the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' combo. Meanwhile, he would try to lure our attackers out.

He then yelled some gibberish-- another signal of sorts-- at one of his underlings, who then moved his hands rapidly in a long series of complicated seals. Seconds after a surge of his chakra around us, the shurikens stopped coming. I marvelled at the young boy's skill and complimented him for it. Before I could ask him what he did, Shikamaru replied, "It's genjutsu. He made us 'disappear'. I'll bet the Hidden Cloud ninjas will be running out here soon, wondering where we went."

Sure enough, five befuddled Hidden Cloud ninjas emerged from the thick bush and immediately, Shikamaru yelled, "Ino-Shika-Cho combo!"

Choji was the first to emerge from the protective cloak of chakra around us, and I snickered at the memory of us at the chuunin exam in the Forest of Death. Oh boy, he sure has matured.

The Hidden Cloud ninjas were completely unprepared for a giant meatball rolling around at breakneck speed and one of them was knocked out from the impact. However, the rest managed to leap away in time, having witnessed the plight of their teammate. _These guys aren't ordinary ninjas... They're chuunins, at the very least... which means..._ I shuddered, not wanting to think about the amount of blood they had spilt. 

Seeing a chance, I summoned as much chakra as I could and performed Shintenshin no Jutsu, and captured one unsuspecting Cloud ninja. Using his body, I buried a kunai in his teammate's heart, and who fell over with a grunt. Banking on the fact that the others were too busy dodging Choji to bother about their other teammates, I calmly walked over, intending to kill my 'host's' unconscious teammate. 

And then I felt something icy pierce my back. _Oh, damnit... _As I hurriedly released the jutsu and returned to my body, I could only hope that my wound was not fatal... 

A/n: I apologise for taking so long to update _ but I'll take approximately this long to load each new chapter ^^;; Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the story. (Oh and I'm glad to note that there are many ShikaIno fans out there like me!! XD) 

There may be some discrepancies in the story, especially since I changed the storyboard after writing chapter 1. I hope you'll forgive those errors. Oh, and the story will be approximately 7 chapters long. 

Ino and gang are probably chuunins or jounins, I can't really decide, and I'm also rather confused by the _Naruto_ story because chuunins are team leaders (or Academy teachers, like Iruka) and jounins are teachers and well, I guess they're a little young to be teachers. Ah whatever. I'm confusing myself ^^;; 

Blah³ ^^;; That was an error on my part, and I apologise for the OOC-ness. But (I'm too lazy to change it) people change, and I thought maybe Sasuke would change after what has happened to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Scrolls**

**Chapter 3**

When I next opened my eyes, I was vaguely aware of a cool towel on my forehead and someone holding my left hand. "What...?" All I managed was a weak croak. 

"Ino!" _ Shikamaru...? _

I was engulfed in a tight embrace and when he finally let go of me, I saw that his eyes were bloodshot. "Oh, I... we were so worried about you... We didn't think you'd make it..." He paused, and smiled. "But you did."

Choji fed me some water and I felt refreshed instantly. I tried to sit up but fell back, my wound throbbing with pain. "Where are we?"

Choji pointed out the window and all I saw was an expanse of sand. "Hidden Sand Village?" I queried. 

He nodded affirmatively, and then looked away. Was that a guilty look in his eyes? Suddenly suspicious, I looked around the spartan hospital room and spied an empty basket. Well, maybe not so empty-- there was a banana skin left inside.

Eyeing the basket, I started, "Choji, did you--"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't! You see, I was too hungry and I couldn't resist... and... and... I finished the fruit! I'll... I'll go buy another basket!" I allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of my mouth despite my disgust at my teammate's lack of self-discipline. Choji always reacted in that cute way every time he was caught red-handed or was found out. 

Shikamaru sighed, and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, I tried to stop you, Choji... Ah well, I guess you'd better not buy anything... edible the next time." He shot a dirty look at Choji, who promptly scooted out the door like a wounded puppy. 

After our laughter had finally abated, an awkward silence hung in the air. At that point, I was itching to ask him about... that kiss, but when I opened my mouth to ask, somehow no sound emerged from my parched lips. 

It was he who broke the silence eventually. "You know, when you got stabbed by that Cloud ninja, I thought I could die right then-- I was so afraid and worried for you..." He got up from his stool and rearranged the flowers on my bedside table. 

"I thought you'd die..." He turned towards me, clutching his heart as though it ached tremendously, a wry smile on his face. 

I frowned. Shikamaru wasn't quite himself today. When Choji got admitted to hospital for severe food poisoning the last time, he brought a goban and calmly laid out kifu while waiting for Choji to awaken. 

But then again, I guess that because I _could _have died from that stab wound, perhaps his overanxiety could have caused him to act differently. After all, the three of us were very close, and even though we often quarrelled and fought, cursed and swore at one another, our close bond was indisputable. If anything, our disagreements only served to bring us closer together. 

"Shikamaru... don't worry, I'll be all right. In fact I can't wait to get back to Konoha! Oh yeah, how are the others?" I tried to appear as chirpy as I could despite the pain, and attempted to divert attention from myself. 

"They're all okay. In fact, you're the only casualty."

"Oh." The smile must have faded off my face, for Shikamaru moved closer to me, evidently concerned. Immediately aware of the close proximity between the two of us, I quickly changed the subject. "So when are we leaving?" 

"Soon, I guess, since we were supposed to send Watanabe-sama here and leave after spending the night. Oh, by the way, you've been unconscious for the past three days... The doctors' reports have been good so far, but you'll have to return to Konoha to receive treatment. All they did was to clean and bandage your wounds."

I tried to sit up again, and forced myself into a position so that I could get off the bed. Ninjas on missions were technically allowed to stay in a foreign country-- with the relevant documents of course, for a maximum of two days after a mission was completed. Even though exceptions were made for severely injured ninjas, the unspoken rule was that you were expected to leave with your teammates once you were able to walk. Otherwise, you could be prosecuted under the Ninja Code for being a spy, and your native country would not be able to do anything no matter how good relations with the other country were.

With Shikamaru's assistance, I found that I could walk several rounds around the room and declared myself well to the doctors. 

And thus we left Hidden Sand Village with haste, knowing from past experience that peace agreements and FTAs would not hold for eternity. 

*****

I guess it was my own fault for being so anxious to leave Hidden Sand Village. As we had to travel all the way back to Konoha on foot, the journey back home seemed much longer, more arduous and definitely less exciting than when we were escorting Watanabe-sama. 

Furthermore, having yet to recover fully from my injuries, I was technically a burden to the team, and it showed, for I was breathless even when we were traveling at less than half our usual speed. As if that wasn't bad enough, I had to take breaks every two kilometres or so to catch my breath. And even though no one complained, I knew that they were tired of traveling at this pathetic rate with a badly injured ninja. 

Leaning my weight on Shikamaru, and struggling to breathe and walk as briskly as I could manage, I began to drift off into a semi-meditative state-- I felt as if my body was separated from my mind and soul. I was vaguely aware that my legs, oh so far away, were moving, and my breathing was so laboured and pained.

And I drifted off, away from reality, thinking about my dreams and goals, as well as what I had achieved these sixteen years. How proud I had been, and how my parents were, when I entered the Ninja Academy. How hard I worked at perfecting my jutsus. How kind I had been to my friends, especially that crybaby Sakura. How I first fell in love with Sasuke...

_Sasuke-kun... _

... 

How brutally he had rejected me when I confessed my feelings for him. 

_Sasuke-kun..._

All of a sudden, I began to wish that Sasuke could be Shikamaru... Walking me home after missions or late night team outings... Taking care of my helpless body when I was using Shintenshin no Jutsu...

Holding me close, helping me along when I was injured... 

If only Sasuke could do these for me.

"If only Sasuke could be Shikamaru..."

He stopped, and I was jerked back into reality when I stumbled. I turned, puzzled, to look at Shikamaru, wondering what was wrong. He avoided my gaze, and turned his face away. I then look at Choji, in search of an answer, but he too remained silent, a strange look on his face. 

What had I done wrong?

"Uh... I'm not feeling very good now... So, uh I think I need to use the... uh, toilet..." Shikamaru conveniently passed me to Choji, and disappeared into the bushes, with one of his teammates watching over him just in case.

"... Choji... What did I do?" I whispered, worried and guilty despite having no knowledge of what I'd done wrong.

"Don't you even know what you said?" 

I shook my head in response, still puzzling over what I'd 'said', when I didn't even recall opening my mouth. 

"You said _'If only Sasuke could be Shikamaru'_. You've hurt him badly... You know how he cares for you..." 

Despite the warm summer buzzing in my ears, and the company of my noisy and oblivious teammates, I suddenly felt alone. 

Very alone in my guilt. 

A/n: Thanks to all of you for being so patient! XD Actually I'd finished writing this chapter last Wednesday, just that I didn't have the chance to come online -_- Mom's restrictions. Blah. 

Anyway. Yeah. I guess the interaction between Choji and Ino is rather... Unnecessary, if you know what I mean. I mean, like, _darnit this is a ShikaIno fic!!! _But then again I didn't want this to become _just _a ShikaIno fic ^^;;

Uh, I keep mentioning that Ino finds Sasuke's rejection of her brutal. Just wanted to justify that. Apparently all rejections are brutal, especially if it's your first love. ^^;; Poor Ino.. ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Scrolls**

**Chapter 4**

I ran my brush through the knots in my tangled hair, jerking my brush impatiently every few seconds. When I was finally satisfied with my appearance, I made my way downstairs for breakfast. 

"Mornin'," I mumbled, still half-asleep. 

Otousan, who had just returned from a mission, grunted a reply, his mind focused on last week's news. A large pile of old, unread newspapers lay beside him. Eyes still fixed on the papers, he mumbled, "Ino, go fix me some breakfast. I'm hungry."

Ah, yes. Okaasan was away on her mission, which meant _I_, the only other female in the household, had to do the chores. 

I shuffled over to the fridge, yanked the door open, and groaned when I saw that it was empty, save for a loaf of stale bread and an empty carton of milk. Sighing, I went upstairs to retrieve my wallet, and then went off to the marketplace to buy some food. 

Being mid-morning already, the marketing crowd had thinned somewhat, and I knew I could not count on obtaining the best goods; they'd most probably sold out. My suspicions were confirmed after a quick glance around the shops. Now my only option was to buy home brunch, perhaps some sashimi or something like that, but which restaurant would be open at this time of the morning? 

And then I caught sight of a familiar blonde, blue-eyed boy, and I suddenly remembered -- Ichiraku Ramen! 

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!" I called out and ran up to him. "Where are you headed for? Ichiraku Ramen?" He nodded, and blushed a little. 

"I was hoping that you could recommend the best buys, since I don't eat there that often..." 

"Ah, but I'll be meeting someone there... It isn't really very convenient, you know..." His voice trailed off and he turned a darker shade of pink while he scratched the back of his head casually to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, a date!" I giggled. "All right then, why don't you recommend me some dishes now, so I could go on my own and not cause any misunderstandings." 

He grinned at me and immediately rattled on about his favourite food while I listened half-heartedly, wondering what it would be like to be on a date with Sasuke. 

*****

When I got home, Otousan was still reading the papers leisurely. I poured the packets of ramen into two bowls and pushed one in front of him while I tucked into mine. The noodles were piping hot, and were as delicious as Naruto promised they'd be. Or perhaps I was just too hungry.

I looked up and saw that Otousan hadn't touched his noodles, which were beginning to get cold. _ Can't he smell them?_

I patted his arm, and he peered at me from the top of the page. "Yeah?" 

"Well, uh, I bought you breakfast," I said, gesturing to the ramen. 

"Oh, oh! Dear me, I must have been too absorbed by the papers. Heh." With that, he folded the papers and wolfed down his noodles, slurping loudly, and finished with a loud and dramatic burp as I stared in amazement. 

Otousan wasn't quite himself today. 

_Perhaps it's because Okaasan's away. _

I shrugged, finished my noodles and rinsed the bowls and chopsticks and placed them in the dishwasher. A quick glance at the clock -- eleven thirty. 

I'd better start getting ready for Choji's birthday party.

*****

I placed the neatly ironed clothes on my bed -- a pair of jeans and a sky blue sleeveless turtleneck. Choji's present was placed beside them, lest I forget. 

Now, I was done with the preparations for his birthday party; all I needed was to get dressed. But I had nearly four hours to go. I'd bathed, prepared my clothes and his present... Now what?

I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment, and then reached over to my bookshelf for a novel. It had been a random choice, but somehow I'd picked out the book I'd gotten for my birthday three years back. I opened the book to the first page, and the message in a familiar scrawl greeted me.

_... with love from Shikamaru..._

Feeling the guilt well up within me once again, I shut the book and replaced it on the shelf. With a sigh, I flopped myself onto my bed and folded my arms behind my head, while my legs dangled off the side of the bed. 

I hadn't spoken to Shikamaru since the end of _the _mission, which was about a month ago. Although I'd seen him a couple of times at headquarters, he'd turned away and left quickly every single time he saw me. He was evidently going out of his way to avoid me. 

I had every intention to offer my sincere apologies to him, and I felt that he'd understand, considering that he knew just how much I was still hurting from Sasuke's rejection of me. But he never returned my calls, nor replied to my notes of apology. 

And now that he was ignoring me, I felt as if something was missing from my life, as if the loss of my friendship with him had left an irreparable hollow in my heart. 

A hollow that ached to be filled. 

_What the heck! I sound like I'm in love with him! _

_ Or am I? _

I paused for a moment, and then shook my head vigorously as if to clear that thought from my head. _Impossible! He's only a friend, and a very good one at that! _

And yet, there seemed to be a part of me, however small, that told me that I was just running away from the truth, that I was a fool to run away from him and intentionally leave his emotions unrequited. 

_But what _is _ he to me? A brother? A friend?_

I lay on my side and curled myself up, and somehow memories flooded my head. Not just memories of Shikamaru, of course; I recalled the carefree days at the Ninja Academy, the time when I first saw Sasuke...

Oh, how I was smitten with his good looks and icy persona... And right from the start I'd dreamt of marrying him when I grew up... How his dark eyes intrigued me every time I looked into them... 

And how he rejected me. Cruelly, heartlessly, apologetically. 

I felt a small stab of pain at the very thought, and began to wonder who the lucky girl was. 

_ Surely not that big, ugly forehead girl... Sakura..._

Oh, if only, if only we hadn't fallen for the very same boy! I still hurt from the memory of her returning the ribbon to me... It was my favourite, and somehow she made me -- No, she didn't make me do so... I gave it to her of my own accord, and that was why it hurt so much more... The very act of her returning the bow to me symbolised her rejection of my friendship and goodwill, and I treasured the times I spent with her so much...

Though we'd patched up, more or less after the Chuunin exam, things weren't quite the same, considering that we still like Sasuke, and the intensity of our rivalry for his affections never abated. Besides, we'd become busier, and with missions lasting longer as we rose in rank, we met up less and less frequently, and then we'd just stopped catching up with each other...

_I wonder how she is getting along now... Haven't spoken to her in nearly a year... _

_ ... _

A wave of emptiness surged within me, and almost instinctively, I reached for the phone on my bedside table and mindlessly dialled a string of numbers into the keypad.

It was a while before I realised who I was calling -- Shikamaru.

Somehow, he'd become my Agony Uncle over the years, and every time I felt bored or down, I'd call him to yak. And honestly, though his replies usually comprised grunts and mumbled words, somehow I found comfort in his company, or when he was just _there _ or listening, for that matter.

No one picked up, which was rather unsurprising, considering how he'd been behaving towards me in recent weeks. 

With a heavy heart, I buried my head in my pillow, and... cried, anyhow, inexplicably. 

Somehow, his ignoring me hurt the most, gnawing at my heart. It was very different from how I felt when Sasuke rejected me... When my heart felt so heavy, and tears flowed so freely. 

This time, however, I felt as if I could not muster enough strength to sob and bawl until I felt better, so I bottled my emotions within my heart, and I shed but a few tears. 

But the aching pain I felt in my heart remained, and it was great difficulty that I pulled myself out of bed and got myself ready for Choji's party.

Silently, and with a wry smile, I added another item to my checklist -- a mask with a broad grin on it. 

A/n: Wishing all readers a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I really appreciate your support, and I hope to upload the next chapter ASAP, but with school starting on 2 Jan, and with us seniors needing to prepare for orientation and what not, uh, and with Chinese New Year coming soon... I think you can expect chapter 5 to be up, hopefully by the end of Jan 2004. =_= Yes, yes I know it's a long wait, that's why I squeezed time out to write this chapter before Christmas for all you guys XP (I haven't finished my holiday homework... I am _so _going to be killed by my teachers) 

Uh, yeah. Enjoy the holidays while it lasts _


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Scrolls**

**Chapter 5**

I guess I wasn't quite fashionably late, but I was one of the last guests to arrive anyway. I moved around the crowd with ease, chatting about mundane things, and then moving on to the next group. Honestly, I wasn't really interested in socialising this time around. Instead I had a goal to achieve -- find Shikamaru and apologise for my insensitivity. 

"Yo Ino!" I turned around at the familiar voice and smiled sweetly at the birthday boy. 

I reached into my bag and handed him his present. "Hope you like it!" I grinned at him, and cheekily pinched his nose. "Happy birthday!" 

Rubbing his reddening nose, Choji threw a fake punch at me, and I dodged, laughing good-naturedly.

And stopped, abruptly when I bumped into a lovey-dovey couple. An all-too-familiar couple.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. 

"Hello, Ino." Was that a sneer flitting momentarily across her face? Or was that jealousy playing tricks on me? I couldn't tell. Meanwhile, she latched herself onto Sasuke's arm and smiled sweetly at me. Sasuke mumbled a greeting, while avoiding eye contact with me. 

I turned around, away from them. Or did they walk away from me? I couldn't tell; the world was spinning around me. 

Somehow, I managed to stumble into a chair without breaking anything. The pain of my rejection, previously buried in the depths of my heart, resurfaced with a vengeance. Seeing Sasuke with... with that ugly forehead girl was like peeling off a scab on a wound and then rubbing lots of salt into it. 

My chest ached and I clutched at the pain that ate at my heart, my soul, my everything. 

"You all right? You look terrible... Shall I send for a doctor?" The familiar, kindly voice of Choji rang out beside me. I looked up into his concerned eyes and shook my head stubbornly. "I'm fine, thanks. Just feeling a little dizzy..." What was meant to sound reassuring came out as a hoarse whisper. 

Choji frowned but acceded to my request and offered me a glass of warm water which I accepted gratefully. 

_ Why Sakura? Why her and not me?_

The sneer that flitted across Sakura's face replayed again and again in my mind's eye. The initial devastation gradually subsided, and anger swept in to take its place.

The second betrayal. First she betrayed my friendship by returning the ribbon. And then she had to steal Sasuke's heart and caused him to break mine! 

I felt like I could burst with resentment right then, but instead I calmed myself down and told myself that I would not spoil Choji's birthday by acting like a brat over my personal matters.

Yet, despite the amiable display I put up, I still boiled within, and instinctively searched for the person I usually shared my woes with -- Shikamaru.

*****

I found him soon enough, near the salad bar, talking to Asuma-sensei. His gaze met mine briefly as he saw me approaching, but averted his eyes before I could call out a greeting.

Anger at Sakura turned to hurt at Shikamaru's cold attitude. Never in my life had I felt this alone before. It would not be fair to Choji if I were to rant to him on his birthday, and Asuma-sensei... Well, he was talking to Shikamaru. 

Even though I saw and made small talk with people I knew, like Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Lee, I was simply not as close to them as I was with my teammates. After all, we, as a team, had gone through thick and thin together, laughed at one another's mistakes and ate and gossiped at the same table during mealtimes. 

So I hung around the salad bar, slowly filling my bowl with lettuce, chick peas, sauces and whatever else was available, while keeping a sly lookout for my chance to speak to Shikamaru. 

"Hey, Ino! Over here!" Asuma-sensei called out and waved at me. 

I tried hard not to make my eagerness known as I sauntered over to the duo. "Hi." Shikamaru grunted a reply and looked away.

Asuma-sensei then proceeded to discuss the latest play in town, which he claimed to have watched many years back, when he was around our age. After exhausting his knowledge of the topic about ten minutes later, he looked at his watch and winked at me. "Well, uh, I have to report at headquarters really soon, see you guys around. Oh, and give this to Choji."

He thrust a box with a tiny bow on it, which smelt suspiciously of nicotine and tar, into my hands, and then made haste for the nearest exit.

What a bad influence. 

I sighed and stole a glance at Shikamaru, and then for no apparent reason, we burst out into loud guffaws, the tension between the both of us instantaneously. 

*****

When the laughter finally subsided, an uncomfortable silence hung between us. I tried to open my mouth that I might apologise to him but somehow, the words would not form on my tongue. 

It was quite a while before Shikamaru spoke. "Ino, could I speak to you in private outside?"

Not knowing what else I could do or say, I nodded awkwardly, having a vague idea of what was to come, what he would say and do. These thoughts disturbed me, for I was still not quite ready, not quite recovered from the hurt Sasuke had caused me. 

But what else could I do?

Seeing the hesitation in my eyes, Shikamaru gripped my hand firmly and led me outside, in the shade of a maple tree, away from prying eyes.

Even though this sort of scenario occurred often in television dramas, and even though I had prepared myself for this, it still came as a shock when he slammed me roughly against the trunk of the tree, trapping me between him and the tree. 

Maple leaves fluttered down in the breeze, having shaken off the boughs of the great tree; stained red by the light of the twilight sun.

My heart jumped wildly in my chest, and I felt my cheeks glow red, not just from the light from the setting sun. Shikamaru moved closer to me, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from his body, and feel the sharp breaths he took as he drew air into his lungs.

He stared down at me with a gaze that both thrilled and frightened me, and then wrapped his muscular arms around my body. I felt so vulnerable and frail right then, and somehow an inner voice told me that I could trust him to protect me. So I wrapped my arms tentatively around his lean torso, and relished the feeling of being cared for. 

When he finally released me from his embrace, I saw that there were tears in his eyes. 

"Shikamaru... Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Affected by the change in his mood, tears welled up in my eyes and impulsively I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. 

Very slowly, he reached behind me and gently patted my back soothingly. "Don't cry... I saw what happened... between you and Sakura..." Here he gently pried me off him and held me by my shoulders. 

Unsure of what I was to do, I looked down shyly, but he tilted my chin upwards so that I was looking straight into his eyes.

Those eyes...

The ones I used to glare into when we first became teammates...

The very same ones that were always filled with that unbearably complacent look...

The eyes that made him look so bored.

Which were presently filled with such emotion which I simply could not describe. 

"Ino... you still have me, you know..." He blushed, his face turning a deep crimson. "Never mind Sasuke... You can come to me anytime when you need help... And I help you even if it is beyond my limits... because..."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, and as my mind reeled from the shock that Shikamaru could ever utter such... words, he leaned over and shyly planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Because..." 

He smiled at me bashfully, unable to go on. 

It wasn't that he was crying or anything... It was just because he was _Shikamaru _that he couldn't (or wouldn't) say those three words that every girl craved to hear.

But that was fine with me; he'd already said so a thousand times with his eyes.

A/n: Whoohoo! Chapter 5 up before CNY, as promised! XD;; Yeah sorry for the long wait; this year's a major exam year for me, so I can't update as often as I would like to, but I'll try my best to write longer chapters without being repetitive =_=;; I really appreciate your support, and keep those reviews coming in ^^;; Love you guys!! 

And erm I apologise for the OOC-ness in Sakura and Shikamaru. 

As for the next chapter, I hope to post it before my March hols, which means you guys waiting about 1.5 months (Gomen ne!!! ^^;;;) 

And in the meantime, Gong Xi Fa Cai and Shen Ti Jian Kang to all you guys who celebrate CNY. 

Cheers! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Scrolls**

**Chapter 6**

We didn't return to the party; instead we, at his suggestion, had dinner together at the Ichiraku Ramen. Admittedly, ramen wasn't my favourite food, but being with my soul mate was enough to make up for it. 

On the other hand, I felt a tad uncomfortable and nervous every time I thought of the peck he gave on my forehead because it only served to remind me that he wasn't just my soul mate, but also an admirer. Somehow, the scales of our once-platonic relationship had been tipped, and it was regret that I realised that if I should reject Shikamaru's advances, not only would I lose an admirer, but also a friend. 

Things just wouldn't be this difficult if I liked him the same way he did I. 

I mean, sure he was a great friend and teammate but somehow I just couldn't visualise myself with him. You know, holding hands and watching soppy movies together. The sort of thing I'd love to do with my dream date.

Not that Shikamaru was _that _kind of guy anyway. 

And yet, how could I, while interacting with him normally from my point of view, not give him the wrong idea -- how could I let him know I didn't like him the way he wanted it to be without breaking his heart and losing him as a friend at the same time?

While I basked in the attention he showered on me, and enjoyed it too, I realised we could not go on like this. It wasn't fair to him that I didn't like him in that way, and I was also wasting my own time. And if not for his displays of affection through the two kisses, I would have just been wondering what made my laid-back teammate become so enthusiastic about life all of a sudden. 

Despite it seeming to be the most logical thing to do -- telling him that I was flattered by his admiration but just didn't like him in a romantic way -- it would also be the most difficult as well. For that would mean breaking one of my best friends' heart, and also I feared how he would react. Would he cut me off, just like the other time?

The loneliness I experienced then was just... depressing, I guess. Never before had I felt such a hollow in my soul. And while I did have girlfriends and a fairly wide social circle, I never told them what I really thought or shared with them my true feelings. I guess they were just there for me to gripe with, to bitch with... the typical girl talk stuff. 

I guess it's rather wierd, in a way, that having a guy as a soul mate. 

"Ino..." 

"Huh? What?" I sat up straight and nearly knocked over my can of coke. 

"Geez..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and cupped his chin in his left hand. "You've been stoning... Oh by the way, you're ramen's served." 

He reached over and passed me a pair of chopsticks, and in the split second when the chopsticks changed hands, his fingers brushed mine. Immediately, I felt a strange tingle down my spine, and in response, I hastily pulled back and quickly tucked into my meal, daring not to look at him.

_Why am I feeling so awkward? I know it shouldn't be like this but... why? If we're going to be like this until either of us takes action, I think I'd probably go mad... And in any case, I'm wasting both his and my time._

_ So... The most logical thing to do would be to reject his advances... right? And break his heart... and lose a friend...?_

_ Or should I take the alternative route and give this relationship a shot... I mean, Shikamaru's a decent guy and all... Just a tad too laidback._

_ And after all, it's not like I admire Sasuke like I used to..._

Having made this decision, I chuckled to myself and slurped loudly on my ramen, my table manners forgotten.

*****

We wandered around the Konoha village centre for a while, checking out the new technology of preserving food for ninjas on long missions. But when the stores started closing, we left, and inexplicably headed for the park.

It was a cool night, and the sky was clear so the full moon shone its pale light on the village, illuminating the village with a soft glow. This was especially accentuated now that we were away from the bright lights in the village centre. 

There were several couples in the park already, which was not surprising, since it was a popular haunt of young dating people. 

So, for me to be alone with a guy -- it didn't really matter who -- there, was rather... thrilling, so to speak. No guy had dared to pursue before Shikamaru, probably because they all knew just how crazy I was about Sasuke. 

But looking back now, it was just a childish dream, a bout of puppy love, dreaming of marrying that Uchiha guy who seemed to have popped out of every girl's dream.

In any case, after we had found a nice spot where we could see the moon and the stars, there was a short but nevertheless uncomfortable silence between us. I didn't dare to look at him, somehow. I just couldn't explain why I felt this way.

He reached over, much to my surprise, and held my hand. Without making eye contact, and obviously unsure of how to go about things, he said shyly, "Do you still remember the time when we were partners at the Ninja Academy?" 

I smiled at the memory. That was when we were in Year 1 of the Academy curriculum. We had to hold hands and line up in twos before the class went anywhere. The teacher paired us randomly, a boy and a girl together, and it just happened that I was paired with this grumpy-looking boy who kept yawning every now and then. I didn't want to hold his hand -- I had my own childish reasons for doing, or not doing so, but eventually relented when the teacher glared at us. We went around like that for an entire year, when we were placed in different classes at the start of Year 2.

Our awkwardness quickly wore off and we were soon chatting merrily about our days at the Ninja Academy and our fond memories as teammates. 

And as time passed, I realised that we did know each other, more or less, inside out. Besides the emotions he had hidden from me for so long, there was little else I did not know about him. 

But just how strongly did he feel for me? Was his affection a crush, mere infatuation, like how I felt towards Sasuke? Would his love wear thin with time, or was he truly devoted? Only time would tell. 

And yet, at the same time, if I did not reciprocate the love he so felt for me, it wouldn't be surprising if he were to give up and move on. I had come to terms with what he felt for me already -- why not take it a step further? 

Yet one thing still held me back. I feared rejection; the memory of the pain still fresh in my mind. 

_But he's not Sasuke... You know Shikamaru... When he gets serious, he really means it... _

Impulsively, I asked him, interrupting him mid-sentence, "Shikamaru..." My voice sounded surprising clear, a sharp contrast with the whirl of thoughts in my head. "Just what do you see in me? Somehow I find myself undeserving of your affection."

In the dim light I could see his bright eyes staring intently at me, and his hand tightened around mine while his thumb caressed the back of my hand. He remained silent for a long while before he spoke.

"Remember what I once told you and Choji? About my dream of living an average life? Not to be extraordinary or anything... Well, you'd always struck me as the average girl, average build, looks, average everything. Right from the start, I'd imagined you to be the one I'd marry, given your... Average qualities..." He paused for a while, fearing that I had been insulted by his description of me. 

"At first, it was your average-ness(1) that drew me to you, but over time, I found myself dreaming of you, and somehow, you suddenly didn't seem as mediocre as I'd thought you were... For one, you're extra bossy..." He stuck his tongue out at me teasingly as I slapped his shoulder in mock anger. 

Turning serious all of a sudden, he grabbed my other hand and stared right into my eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that? The most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on..."

Ah, the strange yet amazing things love can do to you. It distorts your brain and makes you see things in a different light. I guess Shikamaru proved true the cliched saying 'love is blind'. 

For an instant, I wanted to pass a sarcastic remark -- habitual, I suppose, but something stopped me. I didn't want to see that hurt look in his eyes ever again. 

"Shikamaru, I --"

"Ah, it's late... We'd better get going now, before our parents start worrying about us...: 

He stood up and stretched, taking care to avoid eye contact with me. Perhaps he, like me, feared rejection too. We both didn't want to feel the heartbreak again, not ever.

Like a gentleman, Shikamaru walked me home. We walked in an awkward silence most of the way, save for a few smatterings of conversation here and there. 

My mind was in a whirl. It had been quite some time since the first time he gave me a peck on my cheek outside my gate, and yet I was still unsure of what I really felt towards him. 

_This feeling... that I don't want to hurt him ever again, wanting to remove all the pain in his heart... To share his burden... What is this feeling that I have? _

We stopped in front of my house, and a feeling of deja vu washed over me. And as I turned to thank him for sending me home, he suddenly fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to me, all this while avoiding eye contact. He mumbled something that sounded like 'Goodnight' and 'Bye' jumbled together, and ran off into the night. 

I squinted in the moonlight and tried to read the smudged words laden with emotion. Even though it was rather clumsily-written -- this was probably his first attempt at poetry, it was more than enough to convey the intensity of what he felt for me.

As I stepped into my house, (and saw my parents making out on the sofa) I realised that however cliched it sounded, it was indeed the best thing to be loved. 

... And to love in return as well. 

--------------

A/n: Ahh! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long! Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope that this slightly-longer chapter will satisfy your uh... needs for the time being while I work on the epilogue. (I think it should be out maybe mid-March or before that ^^;;;;; Yes I'm a slow worker) 

(1) Average-ness. I wanted to put _mediocrity _there but wasn't sure whether it was the right word so I substituted average-ness in instead X3 

And uh the last part about Ino's parents uh making out on the sofa... I know it's a bit too audacious considering that Konoha's in Japan and all but I just wanted to convey that 'love is in the air'. And I've also realised that it's really weird that Ino suddenly realised her true feelings for Shikamaru... but I didn't know how else to put it. Hope it isn't too... *tries to find word* ridiculous. 

This chapter's extra disjointed at parts. You can tell which parts I wrote together and where I stopped -_-;; Gaah. I'm sorry about that. *embarrassed* I'd like to admit that I'm rushing this fic because I need/ want to start writing another fic so I need/ want to end this sooner. I apologise if this has caused a drop in standard. 

I want to thank you guys for putting up with me for so long, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I swear the epilogue will wrap everything up nicely. Love you guys lots. *huggles all readers* *huggles reviewers again* X3

[Note] I don't know what's wrong with FF.Net... the formatting doesn't work anymore *cries* Gaah. It doesn't work for my previous chapters either. Gaah. 


	7. Epilogue

**Soul Scrolls**

**Epilogue**

I guess I finally figured out that I¡¯d been caring for Shikamaru for a long time already, just that I¡¯d mistaken my concern for him and his affection for me as pure camaraderie. That we were just teammates with a strong bond between us. It didn¡¯t help that I was practically swooning over Sasuke¡¯s good looks day in, day out. 

One could say I was delusional ¨C no doubt about that. I was in love with his looks and his cool demeanor, but beyond that, there was nothing. Nothing at all. My crush on him was so superficial, it surprised even me that it actually lasted so long. Perhaps my ongoing rivalry with Sakura-big-ugly-forehead fuelled my ¡®passion¡¯ for him. Looking back now, it was probably jealousy that blinded me so, and my childish desire to defeat Sakura at everything possible ¨C the bitterness of her returning my ribbon only served to drive me further. 

It was foolish of me to have preoccupied myself with such petty things. While they did, to a certain extent, add spice to my life, my seeming obsession with Sasuke scared other boys off, as confessed by Shikamaru. 

Having been able to look back from a different angle, I guess I¡¯ve matured somewhat. And at the same time, so has Shikamaru. He¡¯s less laid-back now, having to consider my interests as well instead of just lying there admiring the clouds.

I guess I really have got him to thank. For being such a great friend, for patiently waiting for me to come to my senses and discover my true feelings for him, and for loving me so unconditionally. 

And yet, as a ninja, we must always learn to put our missions before our personal interests, and we must also be prepared to fight to the death to protect a secret document and so on. In short, we risk our lives on every mission, and even more so now that we have risen through the ranks and have to undertake even more dangerous missions than before. 

I have a tendency to think about Shikamaru when he¡¯s on a mission, and I think he does me too. But while we both worry that we¡¯ll never see each other again, we live with the faith that we¡¯d return safely from every single mission. 

Gone are the dreamy days when I would fantasise about Sasuke. I¡¯ve opened a new chapter in my life, and a more realistic and down-to-earth one at that. I¡¯ve learnt that there is a difference between a dream guy and one whom I will love and be happy with no matter what, and through this lesson, I have found love. 

And while it can get quite troublesome at times, we learn to tolerate each other¡¯s weak points. It might sound silly but we quarrel over trivial, even laughable things. 

You know what? I can foresee the two of us doing this even as we get bald and senile. 

--- End 

------------------------------------ 

A/n: Whoo! I¡¯ve finally finished this! XD Hope it doesn¡¯t sound too rushed. Thanks once again (and for the last time) for reading and reviewing and I¡¯m glad to find that some people started liking ShikaIno after reading this fic. This feeling of gratification is priceless, and it made me glad that I actually wrote it ^^;; 

I appreciate your patience (waiting for me to update) and I hope to write more ShikaIno soon ^^;; 


End file.
